Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-a}{6} + \dfrac{2a}{6}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-a + 2a}{6}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{a}{6}$